User blog:Tommygun9504/Tommygun9504's Grenade Gazzette - 23 Feb 2012
Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first ever Grenade Gazzette. I decided to deviate from the Controversies in Combat Arms series, but I may have a mini-controversy in the Gazzette. In this new series, there will be various talk topics, stuff I found, stuff I recommend, stuff I need help with, and a bunch of other stuff. Must Have Weapons: FAMAS G2 I opened a MYST-Infinity last week, and I was rewarded with the FAMAS G2. It comes with a supressor and a holosight already attached. I didn't trust this weapon to start off with, but I soon realised that I should make use of the low recoil offered by this weapon on Papa Server. It's a lovely weapon, best used IMO on longer range maps like Oil Rig and Hallow Ravine, but definitely not Neptune. It's a fantastic weapon, and it's definitely staying in my inventory. XK-8 Tactical Going through my jungle of an inbox, I found an unopened MYST-Kilo. It brought forth an XK-8 Tactical for 7 days. Sadly, it expired this morning, but it's a weapon I shall always love. The pre-attached scope and supressor make this weapon have little recoil, making it like a more-portable, more-accurate, silenced G36E, with the scope of the Steyr AUG A1. It's the headshot dispenser on Hallow Ravine, and very useful in CQB maps, if you don't scope in. I recommend getting it, if you want to camp Alpha in Hallow Ravine, and get 50 kills and 5 deaths. True Story. Full GE customisation is a must, to unleash the full potential of this weapon. Kriss Specops I was eager to activate this weapon, after using the standard Kriss. I was disappointed at first, but with practice, and learning never, ever to use the iTech it comes with, it's an unbelievable weapon with the power to get an Unbelieveable. (and get kicked for hacking.) Recommended for all CQB maps, and for CQB campers. It's also a good free-running weapon, for all the Quarantine boys out there. Tommygun9504 wants Combat Advice To forge, or not to forge? I received a permanent M39 EMR Desert from a MYST-Infinity, and I can forge it for a musket. I want to hear from an owner of whatever musket it is, and I want to know if it is in fact a good investment, or whether I should just stick with the M39, and fully customise it. I know the musket is only semi-auto, while the M39 is full auto, but I wanna know if the musket makes up for it. Now what the hell do I do with this? Activating an M4A1 Desert Warrior from my inbox soon, and I'd like to know what the highs and lows of this weapon are, and the best ways to customise it. I'd also like to know what maps it's good for. A GP Perm? Is this worth it? I have been saving to nab myself a GP Permanent weapon. The last GP Perms I saw were the Prankster Bandana and the Shapka, which seem to only be of any use on QR, a mode that rarely sees me play it, and Max, which seems to only be cosmetic, and not worth 100k. RPG Rumours The clan settings are still down? Afraid so. I've been accepted by a good Level 4 clan, but I'm stuck in an inactive Level 1 clan where the highest ranked player is an MSG, not counting me, the CSM 5. I cannot leave the clan, and nobody is ever online to kick me. That's really getting on my nerves. The Superpwn Sunday gifts haven't arrived for me yet, and since Kalika did actually promise it, I'm still waiting patiently, but that may change real soon. Anyone else got them? The Frag U Fridays giveaways are going ahead well, and that's something I gotta be ready for. Has anybody won anything at all? BTW, what durations are the MYST-Mark II weapons available for? The Magpul FMG-9 wasn't released immediately, so I'm on the lookout for it in a supply drop soon. What's your favourite newly-released weapon? Mine has to be the Tommygun. Apparently a new FPS is in the works by Doobic Studios, the commanders of Combat Arms. Will Shadow Company: The Mercenary War replace Combat Arms, or supplement it like Sudden Attack? Will it suffer the hacking Combat Arms has been left to endure? Will this new game bring some real firepower to the Nexon Guard? We will see. Watch the trailer, it looks promising. Note the "Big Kill" accolade. Definitely a beta. In the wiki, it looks like the ban on Exc0p is ending soon. I, for one, hope that both himself and Mclinsky, and for that matter, everyone else, have learned from that embarrassing situation they were in, and hopefully have no more problems. Welcome back Exc0p! Rewrite the Battlefield I've been coming up with a bunch of ideas that I'd implement if I were running Combat Arms. All of them relate to kicking and room rules. First, a text box outlining the rules. This would come in handy for The Weekly Haze games and for Kalika's games especially. If moderators would write in their rules in the box, everybody can see what not to bring to a game. I, for one, would love to be able to write my rules up for all to see. The Specialists and other gear that offers bonuses can often annoy moderators, so perhaps give them the ability to remove the speed bonuses. This would see a lot less kicking for having specs. It's funny how I only ever see room rules in EMODded games. Every room should be able to have rules. The room rules in a standard game should be enforced by everyone in the room. I joined a room today that saw a votekick happening on somebody for having a G36E, and I saw only two "yes" votes. Mine, and the person who started the vote. Sadly, he then got kicked for harrassment. Only one person voted no... Another idea was an expansion, or rather, a total overhaul, to the arms settings. A "Custom" mode should be available where EMODs can ban some items and allow everything else, or vice versa. I also thought of a kick disputing system, where you can possibly veto a kick against you, for example if you weren't hacking, but you got kicked for it. The trouble with this is that since CA is a troll fortress, this option might be used too much, and by people who were rightfully kicked. The kill cam should also be replaced with one from Call Of Duty, where it shows the kill from the killers screen. It may then be able to reveal just about all kinds of hacks. It would show chams, other hack interfaces, anything. This should also have a "dispute" option on it which initiates a votekick and shows the footage on every player's screen. I submitted this idea to Nexon, but as usual, I have yet to hear from them. Category:Blog posts